1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector with an improved shielding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent Issued No. 203859275U disclose a USB Type C connector which includes a first terminal module, a second terminal module and a shielding plate sandwiched between the first and second terminal modules to electrically isolate the first and second terminals. The shielding plate forms a cutting surface at lateral sides thereof which are defined as side latches. The shielding plate has a thickness less than 0.02 mm. It is believed that the side latches of the shielding plate will scrap a pair of plug latches of a mating connector. Moreover, the plug latch will wear the insulating mating tongue fitly surrounding the terminals and the shielding plate.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.